


all you are is all that i'll ever need

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Future Fic, Lucas is nervous, M/M, a wedding, eliott is supportive and amazing, super soft fluff, their love is nauseating what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: in which Lucas and Eliott get married.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	all you are is all that i'll ever need

Eliott straightens out his tie as he goes to stand in front of the full body mirror to make the final adjustments. His black suit and tie are fitted nicely, courtesy of a friend of Sofiane’s who had offered to tailor his and Lucas’s suits at a discount. The flower pinned to his suit jacket was a dusty blue color; he had picked this color because it reminded him of his fiancé’s eyes. Well, husband. Almost, in about one hour. Eliott couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. He was getting married to Lucas today. _Lucas_. They had gone from calling each other friends, to boyfriends, to fiancés, and now, they would finally be husbands. Eliott would be able to leave work, saying, “Sorry, I gotta get home. My _husband_ is waiting for me.” Eliott’s stomach did flips just at the thought.

In the middle of his Lucas-filled daze, his phone rang on the coffee table. When Eliott saw that it was Lucas calling him, his heart warmed as he picked it up to answer.

“Hey, babe-“

“Eliott? Eliott, fuck, I can’t fucking figure out my tie. And I can’t find Yann anywhere. Great fucking best man, right? Don’t even make fun of me for not being able to figure this shit out. Apparently all of my brain cells are fucking gone today and my hands can’t stop fucking trembling. I swear to god I’m gonna lose my shit. So I’m coming over to your room now, can you help me so we can get my tie right and get married already?”

Lucas spoke at a million miles a minute, but Eliott was able to catch that Lucas was coming over. To his room. Where he would _see_ Eliott. And Eliott was a traditionalist; it was very bad luck for them to see each other before the wedding.

“What, baby, you can’t come over here! It’s bad luck for us to see each other! Can’t you just get Arthur or Bas to help? Or maybe Sofiane’s around?”

“Eliott, I’m already outside your door.”

“Alright, fuck, come in. But close your eyes!”

“Are you fucking with me right now!”

“I am absolutely not fucking with you. I’ll close my eyes too. I don’t want to see you until we’re actually getting married.”

Lucas abruptly hung up the phone, which left Eliott confused.

But then he heard Lucas saying through the door, “Alright, my eyes are closed. I’m coming in, okay?”

Eliott shuts his eyes. “Okay, come in. My eyes are closed too.”

Eliott hears the door open. “Lucas, follow my voice. Come over and I’ll help you with your tie.”

He hears Lucas walking closer to him. “How the hell are you gonna tie my tie with your eyes closed?”

“I’ve got mad skills, baby.”

Eliott didn’t need to have his eyes open to know that Lucas was rolling his eyes at that. 

“Whatever you say,” Lucas said, and Eliott could tell Lucas was standing right in front of him now. Eliott put out his hands and they landed on Lucas’s chest, and he jumped at that.

“Fuck, you scared me.”

“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s okay, but can you just do my tie already? I’m kind of freaking out.”

Eliott’s hand moved over to Lucas’s heart, which he realized was beating rapidly.

“Why are you so nervous baby?”

Lucas didn’t say anything.

“Lucas?”

Lucas said something so quietly Eliott was barely able to register a sound.

“I can’t hear you, baby.”

“I said I’m nervous to say my vows.”

Oh. Eliott was not expecting that. For how in love they were with each other, Eliott assumed that the vows would be the easiest part for the both of them, since they already went on and on about how much they loved each other pretty much every day. 

Eliott remained silent, which prompted Lucas to go on.

“You know how much I love you and so does everyone else. But I feel like you’re the one who’s really good at making everything you say sound _poetic_ or whatever. I’m scared that your vows are gonna be all amazing and romantic and making everyone cry, then I’m gonna sound like a complete idiot.”

Eliott wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and look at Lucas in the face as he said, “Baby, that’s crazy. I’m no better at talking than you. Every time you tell me you love me, it takes everything in me to not just break down in tears.” Eliott moved his hands to cup Lucas’s face, and he felt Lucas’s hands grip the front of Eliott’s suit jacket. “You said it. Everyone knows how much we love each other. It doesn’t matter if you wrote anything down in advance or not. All you have to do is just look at me and say what you feel. Hey, you can even pretend no one else is there. Like it’s just me and you, being romantic and sappy as always. I would just leave out any dirty stuff, because we’re not really going to be alone.” Lucas giggles at that and he’s seemingly relaxed, based on the fact that his grip on Eliott’s jacket wasn’t so deathly anymore. “Baby, your vows are only going to make our wedding _more_ beautiful. They aren’t gonna ruin anything.”

Lucas sniffed, and Eliott could hear that he was crying. 

“Are you alright baby?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just- I love you so much, Eliott. I don’t know how I got so lucky. I can’t wait to marry you, love.”

Eliott felt his own tears brimming at his eyes. He rested his forehead against Lucas’s. “Right back at you. Now, it’s time I fix your tie so I can marry the hell of you, okay?”

Eliott’s hands found Lucas’s tie, and, surprisingly, it wasn’t hard to do it with his eyes closed, even though it took him a little longer.

Lucas’s arms wrapped around Eliott’s middle. “Now, are there any rules about kissing before your wedding, or is that safe?”

Eliott chuckled. “Hm. You know what? I think we’re good there.”

Eliott leaned forward tentatively until he felt Lucas’s warm lips on his, meeting in a soft and loving kiss. Eliott’s hands moved back up to Lucas’s face as he kissed him one more time, and then once on the nose. He didn’t want to overdo it in here; he wanted to save the real kissing for when they were finally husbands. 

“Alright, baby. I’ll see you out there,” Eliott whispered, gripping Lucas’s shoulders and turning him around, hopefully in the direction of the door.

~

They had opted for an outdoor wedding at the park. Neither Lucas nor Eliott had too many people they wanted to invite, so they wouldn’t be needing a huge reception hall or anything like that. Besides, that wasn’t really their style.

Since it was a public park, there was a community building there, which was where Lucas and Eliott had been getting ready. They were set to walk out of it from opposite sides, each with their mother by his side, and walk down the “aisle”, which was really just a clearing between the two groups of chairs, and meet at the little pavilion. 

Eliott’s mom had just met him in his room, and they were getting ready to go outside.

“Are you ready honey?”

Eliott’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

Eliott’s mom returned the smile. “Let’s go, then.”

Arm in arm, the two of them opened the door to the uncharacteristically warm October day, and began walking towards the aisle. Eliott could already see the people and the pavilion; he could see all of their friends already standing by the pavilion, the beautiful lights and flowers that decorated it, and the random woman they’d found online to officiate the wedding. He still couldn’t see Lucas. He looked in all directions, trying to remain calm and not freak out his mom, but. He hadn’t seen Lucas all day. His stamina was being tested.

But then. There Lucas was. And he was _radiant _. And damn, it was worth it to hold off seeing him until now.__

__Eliott could already see his hair bouncing and his crystal blue eyes shining as he walked with his mother towards the pavilion. Lucas looked handsome as ever in his suit and tie, which looked very nicely put together, if you asked Eliott._ _

__When the two pairs had almost met at the top of the aisle, Lucas finally saw Eliott. And with the look that passed through Lucas’s face, Eliott thought he couldn’t love him any more than in this moment. He looked so happy, so incredulous, so in love. Eliott was sure his face was doing the same thing._ _

__When they met, Eliott was speechless. His mouth just hung open as he looked at Lucas, unable to believe he would be lucky enough to call him his husband. He could already feel tears coming on. _Fuck _. The crying wasn’t supposed to happen until the vows. Well, Eliott guessed, that ship has already sailed.___ _

____Another couple seconds of them staring at each other passed, and Lucas finally just said, “Let’s do this. After you,” because they’d decided Eliott would walk down the aisle first._ _ _ _

____Eliott shuddered out a breath, trying to regain control of himself before he would be standing in front of people. He and his mom walked slowly, but surely, down the aisle, smiling at everyone who was there, smiling at this beautiful day. Eliott could feel Lucas’s eyes on his back, waiting for him to get to the end of the aisle so he could start walking. When Eliott finally did get there, he kissed his mom on the cheek and she went to go sit down. Now, it was Lucas’s turn. Eliott couldn’t keep his eyes off of him as he walked, looking right back into Eliott’s eyes the whole time. They hadn’t even begun the wedding process yet and both of them were already crying. The vows were going to be a bitch for both of them, apparently._ _ _ _

____Lucas made it to the end of the aisle and before Eliott knew it, they were standing directly across from each other, about to be married. Lucas was smiling so, _so_ big, and Eliott smiled back just as much. _ _ _ _

____“Hi,” Eliott whispered, just because he could. “You look amazing.”_ _ _ _

____Lucas blushed, which made Eliott weak in the knees. “So do you, my love.”_ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____The ceremony passed, and it was time for them to say their vows. Isabel, the officiate, motioned for Eliott to start, but Lucas cut in. “Actually, is it okay if I go first?”  
Remembering their conversation from earlier, Eliott said, “Of course, baby. Go ahead.”_ _ _ _

____Lucas smiled nervously and took Eliott’s hands in his own, squeezing them once. Eliott squeezed right back._ _ _ _

____“Okay, I originally tried to prepare something but I’m just gonna speak from the heart if that’s alright.” Eliott wasn’t already crying again. Nope. “Eliott, when I met you, I was terrified. Terrified of who I was, of what people thought of me, of the possibility of happiness. I was miserable. But then you came along, and you filled my life with color. Eliott, I don’t know where I would be without you. But I don’t want to think about that. Today, I want to think about where I am, with you. And what I promise to you for the rest of our lives.” Tears threatened to spill, but Eliott could stay strong. He could do this. “I promise to love you always, without condition. I promise to always care for you, and give you space when you need it. I promise to be honest with you when your cooking is terrible. I promise to try to understand when you talk about art. I promise, that when it gets hard, we will take life minute by minute. We will handle everything one minute at a time, because, Eliott Demaury, my love, I will love you for every minute that I am alive on this earth.”_ _ _ _

____Damn it. Eliott was full on crying now, and so was Lucas, now that he was done with his vows. Eliott’s hands trembled in Lucas’s, holding on for dear life. How the hell was he supposed to make a great love declaration in this state?_ _ _ _

____He didn’t have much time to dwell because Isabel was turning to him and now it was Eliott’s time to talk. He cleared his throat and began._ _ _ _

____“Lucas, oh, where do I even start? First of all, I love you more than anything in the world. You are my life, my sunshine, the air in my lungs, my world. I promise to give you nothing but love, happiness, stability, and peace. I promise to listen to you when you talk about DNA like it’s interesting.” Lucas’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth as if offended, but he’s laughing. “I promise I won’t blare dubstep when you’re trying to sleep, and I promise not to make you watch too many arthouse films with me, even though I think you secretly like them. I promise that, even when I’m down, I still love you, and I always want you. That will never change, it couldn’t. Lucas, I will love you forever, until my last breath. Then it will be up to a parallel universe us to continue the story.”_ _ _ _

____Eliott lets out a breath, finally done. He can see, through blurry vision, that Lucas is crying so much but he’s also smiling the biggest Eliott has ever seen Lucas smile before._ _ _ _

____There were a couple more formalities that Eliott could barely register, too lost in Lucas’s eyes. Even when Eliott slid the ring onto Lucas’s finger, and Lucas did the same for Eliott, it felt like a blur. And all of a sudden, Isabel said “You may kiss,” and Eliott was gone._ _ _ _

____He let go of Lucas’s hands and grabbed his face, bringing their lips together at last. He could hear the applause and cheers of the people around him. It was such a messy kiss, between their tears and trying to catch their breaths, but it was so _real_ , so full of love, that Eliott wouldn’t trade it for the world._ _ _ _

____He finally pulled back from Lucas to see that same look of sheer bliss. He looked out at the crowd, saw that everyone was standing and clapping, clearly so happy for them._ _ _ _

____Eliott took Lucas’s hand in his his. “Well, my husband, shall we go, then?”_ _ _ _

____Lucas brought Eliott’s hand up to his lips to drop a kiss on it. “Why yes, my husband, I believe we shall.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @eliotts-eyes


End file.
